In order for images to be displayed on a display, the display generally needs to be connected to an interface configured to receive image data and convert it to signals to be used by the display. The interface varies depending on the type of display. For displays which comprise a modulator, the interface typically comprises a modulator driver coupled to a processor.
The processor receives image data and generates a modulation signal for the modulator driver. The modulation signal generally causes the modulator to generate a plurality of pixels in order to reproduce the image. Calculation of the modulation signal can be computationally expensive.
The inventor has invented methods and systems which reduce the computational cost of processing image data to be displayed on a dual modulation display system.